


Is there something in your tent that needs assassinating?

by Ray_Murata



Series: Black Bird Fly [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Zevran, Edging, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sixty-nine, Smut, Strip-tease, Zevran POV, riding cock, sex with magic, smut side-chapters of my longfic wayward heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Murata/pseuds/Ray_Murata
Summary: Smut side chapters of my ZEV-pov Zevran/m!Surana longfic,Wayward Heart.





	1. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zevran and Alec's first time with each other.  
> Both the moments preceding and following the sex itself can be found in WH's [Chapter 17](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10849416/chapters/30027765)<3  
> Thank you [Rosehip](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosehip/pseuds/Rosehip) and [DAfan7711](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DAfan7711/pseuds/DAfan7711) for beta-ing this one too!  
> Also GIGANTIC thanks to [KINGBeerZ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KINGBeerZ/pseuds/KINGBeerZ) for sensitivity reading ! Go check out these people's works, guys!

**SEVENTEEN B  
** Is there something in your tent that needs assassinating?

Everything was so neatly organized inside the Warden’s tent there was plenty of space for them to tumble. Zevran sat down on the fur mantle, leaning against a pillow. Alec put his shirt away, cast a pretty wisp to illuminate the tent, then turn to him with lust-filled eyes.

“Well, now, my good _ser_. You have me where you wanted me.” Zevran reclined his back on the pillow, spreading knees apart just enough that his leather skirt slid down his thighs, showing tattooed skin. “Whatever will you do to me?”

Alec quickly scooted between his legs, his pale hands gripping his thighs and dragging him down until he was lying with his head on the pillow with the Warden right on top of him.

Alec clearly liked being in control, but how far down this rabbit hole had he ever gone? Zevran shivered with lust at the thought of being tied up and submitting, but the Circle didn’t seem like a place where one could take their time with such games... He looked up, gently rubbing his palms on Alec’s chest.

“I should warn you that I’ve never been known to succumb to an interrogation. You may just have to beat it out of me… Creatively.”

“The point is getting you to talk?” Alec chuckled, leaning down to kiss his throat. “I was starting to think it was getting you to _stop_ talking.” His hands were warm when they slid underneath the fabric of Zevran’s shirt, trimmed nails scraping softly on his skin. The Warden suckled on his earlobe and he hummed, wrapping arms around bony shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss.

Alec ground their clothed cocks together as their kiss deepened. Zevran laced his legs around his hips, seeking more friction. They were both breathless when they pulled away. “ _Caro_ ,” he panted. “I understand your lovemaking in the Circle had to be kept on the quiet side and this is all fine with me... But it would be a pity to hold back, do you disagree?”

“You can be loud, if that’s what you want,” Alec said, sitting up. His deft hands made quick work of Zevran’s belts and he pulled the skirt down.

Next went the shirt and the boots and before long Zevran was lying on the furs in nothing but his smalls, under the stare of a very hungry pair of apple eyes. He grinned, throwing his arms up in a languid movement, resting his head on his palms and letting Alec appreciate him. The Warden placed a palm on his taut stomach, feeling up his abs. He trailed the pad of a finger over a scar, then followed the dark ink lines that adorned bronzed skin. He caught a nipple between index and middle finger, pinching it to hardness.

“You are so... fucking... handsome,” Alec said, meeting his gaze.

Zevran chuckled, his insides stirring. Maker, did he like being desired. But any witty or flirty reply got caught in his throat, a mild wave of electricity charged onto his nipple washing through the rest of him. He shivered, toes curling. It was always entertaining to bed a mage.

“How many more of those fun tricks do you have up your sleeve?”

Alec answered by breathing cold air onto his nipple -- Cold enough to be near painful, but Zevran did enjoy the sharpness of that feeling. He threw his head back, gasping as that wicked tongue left a trail of kisses and soft bites along his stomach. Alec licked his hip bone and down, puffed hot breath against the head of his cock and then sucked it through the fabric.

Zevran’s stomach clenched, and he whined impatiently when Alec’s mouth left his clothed dick to bite the insides of his thighs. “You are such a tease.”

Pointing it out only made the Warden draw it out more, though Zevran had to admit he liked it -- He relished every burning hot kiss on his skin until finally Alec rid him of his smalls and laved his tongue on his cock. He licked precum off the tip and swirled his tongue around the head, then swallowed all of it, bobbing his head up and down, steadily increasing the rhythm.

“Maker, _caro_ , yes,” Zevran encouraged, letting out enthusiastic moans and reaching out for him, caressing his long ear in the absence of loose hair which to weave his fingers in. He might have undone Alec’s braid if he hadn’t been so busy trying not to buck his hips up into that skilled, deliciously warm mouth. Alec rested a hand on his stomach to keep him down, and wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock, stroking and sucking him at once, working him up to a high.

Those warm fingers traveled down his body, fondling his balls and the skin between his sack and his ass. Alec’s mouth slowed, and he circled the pad of a digit around Zevran’s asshole.

“Do you prefer giving or receiving?” He asked with a grin. “Assuming we’re going for that.”

Zevran laughed loudly at that. “You ask as though you had not made clear that you want it, and how you want it, my friend.”

That got him a cold lick up his cock, followed by another delicious journey into the depths of his Warden’s warm throat. Zevran groaned. Fuck. That sensation play was something.

“I am, you will be elated to know,” Zevran started, propping up on his elbows, “quite enthusiastic about either end of penetration.” A frustrated little sigh escaped his lips as he pulled away from Alec’s mouth, but it would snow in Antiva in summer before he let tonight be reduced to an unreciprocated blow and a quick hump. “But not before I show you some of my magic as well.” He sat up, ridding Alec of his shirt, kissing him fervently as he undid the laces of his breeches.

Alec sat down, kicking his pants off. “You’re actually the first non-mage I’m sleeping with.”

Zevran grinned wickedly, kissing along his freckled throat. “You won’t be disappointed, _bello_ ,” he promised, wrapping his hand around Alec’s cock and stimulating the tip with a swirling motion, pulling a silent gasp from him. The Warden hadn’t gone to the river, but he smelled of elfroot like he always did, and his skin was smooth and clean. Dropping to his knees and elbows, Zevran caught Alec’s hard-on between his lips, sucking on the head, his bronzed hands quite the contrast against the Warden’s pasty skin as he caressed his lanky thighs.

He felt a palm stroke his back, a tingle of electricity down his spine. Alec grabbed his ass, and though he loved the attention, he decided to give the mage a harder time focusing on anything but his mouth. He drew in a deep breath and descended on Alec, swallowing his cock whole, waving his tongue along the length, and picking up rhythm without coming up much with every bob of his head.

“Oh fuck,” Alec whispered, his thighs tensing and breath getting louder. He fisted his hands in Zevran’s hair without guiding his head.

Zevran wished he would. He sucked Alec with enthusiasm and skill, taking him deep into his throat every time until the Warden was actually pulling at his hair to make him stop.

Didn’t even take that long.

“Maker, Zev,” Alec said, panting. “I’m gonna cum if you keep that up.”

“Why not?” Zevran asked with a catlike grin, wiping saliva off the corners of his mouth.

“I want to fuck you.”

“Here I’d thought you Wardens were known for your… superior stamina, yes?” he smirked.

Alec’s smile crooked, cheeks turning red. “Point taken,” he admitted, stroking Zevran’s buttocks and teasing his balls. “I guess I... keep forgetting I’m not in the Circle.”

“We can go for as many rounds as we want, _caro_ ,” Zevran laved his tongue on his length, which seemed to settle the argument. He resumed sucking, relishing the muted gasps and moans he got from the Warden who, despite accepting he was no longer in the Circle, was still as quiet as if he were. But he did let out a loud groan when he came, buckling hips up into Zevran's mouth.

“Wow,” Alec said, breathing heavily. “You’re… Fuck.”

Zevran swallowed down the warm load, then looked up at the Warden, so beautifully splayed on the furs, chest heaving and expression entirely elated. Alec was a handsome sight like that, and he couldn’t help but want to nibble on that pale skin. It bruised so easily he left a handful of love bites on his stomach and chest before finding his lips again, an unhurried kiss tasting of cum.

Alec flipped them over and rolled Zevran onto his stomach.

“Mmm, feel free to manhandle me,” he purred, and shivered while Alec nipped on his ear. “Bite me, pull my hair, gag me, tie me down, use me, slap me, yes?”

“You like those things?” Alec asked, biting his shoulder, then licking down his spine.

Zevran answered with a pleasure hum. He was glad Alec wasn’t so Fereldan he wouldn’t talk sex during sex. He’d made love to a girl in Denerim who’d gone mute when he asked what her favorite position was. Go figure. His thoughts were interrupted by a shy slap to his buttock, and a bite to the other cheek. Alec laughed awkwardly, though -- He definitely didn’t make a habit of this.

It was good enough that he was willing to try, and that he had such a talented tongue. Alec lifted Zevran’s hips up, and Zevran braced on his elbows and knees, butt up in the air. He felt hot breath on his nethers, a wet tongue laving on his balls while a finger gently stimulated the skin around his asshole. He closed his eyes, relaxing, enjoying the wetness of those lips and the softness of that finger, anticipation building up with every touch.

The pad of a digit pressed firmly against his cleft. “I’m going to cast a spell _inside_ you, alright?”

“Mhm,” Zevran agreed, not feeling much of anything in his ass until Alec effortlessly slid a finger inside, and he noticed his tunnel was slick. “Another very handy trick,” he chuckled.

“I thought you’d already fucked a lot of mages?”

Zevran frowned. He had, yes, but he couldn’t remember many men… Or any who’d used a spell such as this. “Apparently none so talented as you, _bello_ ,” he flattered him, pressing his ass down on that teasing finger. Alec wiggled it inside, angling it right until he reached that sensitive spot that had Zevran humming in approval.

The prostate massage was gentle, and Alec’s hand carefully pulled Zevran’s cock back between his thighs, swirling his tongue around the head as he fingered him. Zevran moaned, pleasure building up fast… The more that digit stroked the swollen prostate, and the more those lips sucked him, the more desperate he grew to be fucked. His thighs trembled and toes curled.

It was so good, but so far from enough.

“ _Caro_?” he whimpered.

“You want anything? This, maybe?” Alec bit the back of his thigh.

“I--” Zevran’s reply was cut short by a wave of… Fuck -- Electricity. Cast inside him. It washed through his every nerve, starting in his ass to the tips of his fingers and toes. He trembled, heart racing. Every bump against his prostate was that much more intense after the spell, and his moans got louder. His lust peaked. He gripped at the furs. “Ah~ _caro_ , please tell me you are hard again.”

“If I’m not it’s your fault, innit?”  

He braced on his palms, pressing his chin to his chest and peeking between his own thighs. Alec’s dick was pointed up, full mast. Such a tease. Zevran tried to turn around, but got stopped by a firm palm on the small of his back.

“Nuh-uh. Stay there. I quite like your ass up in the air like this,” he said firmly.

Maker, why _wasn’t_ Alec familiar with ropes and kinky games? Fucking pity.

“It’s hot,” Alec said, that finger not stopping. “ _You_ ’re hot. And you know that… Which is also hot.”

Zevran mewled, skin tingling. “Do I have to beg?” He asked.

Alec laughed, and withdrew his touch. Oh, so he’d enjoyed the suggestion. “Beg? What for, Zev?” His tone was entirely wicked.

“Your cock,” Zevran moaned shamelessly, burning with arousal and so poised to play desperate for him. “Inside me, yes? I want you filling me up, my Warden.” That teasing finger resumed its strokes, his cock leaking precum onto the furs. “Ah… Fuck me, _caro_? Please?”

“That almost makes me want to say no.”

 _Please say no,_ Zevran prayed. He craved denial even when his cock wanted release, but it was too much to ask. Alec pulled his finger out and leaned over, kissing up his back until they were flush against each other, hard cock rubbing against his ass.

“How do you want it?” Alec asked, cold breath on his back.

“I believe I am already on all fours.” Zevran pointed out with a humorous scoff, bracing himself on his palms and grinding his butt back on the Warden. “Might as well stay, yes?”

Alec hummed in agreement and pulled away just enough to cast another spell. The Warden carefully pushed his cock in, and Zevran focused on his own breath, that odd feeling of fullness slowly becoming arousing rather than uncomfortable.

The thrusts were gentle at first, and Zevran expertly swayed his own hips against Alec’s, feeling his cock rubbing against all his inner walls. Alec moaned, and Zevran wriggled his ass again, spearing himself, using the strength of his thighs to thrust back and forth fast, tightening his entrance around Alec’s dick to drive him wild.

He stopped when a hand gripped at his hair, pulling his head back. “Fuck, _cazzo_ ,” he moaned, eyes shutting tight as Alec took over the thrusting, pounding harder into him. His thoughts went blank, mouth open and moans coming out unbidden, joining the crude sound of skin slapping on skin. His heart sped up so much it raced up his throat, pleasure white behind his eyelids.

They only stopped after a good while to change positions, resuming when Zevran had lain down on the furs with a pillow under the small of his back, legs spread out on each side of Alec’s hips. He gripped at Alec’s knees for no reason but to touch whatever bit of him he could reach while Alec fucked him. He threw his head back in ecstasy, moaning louder whenever his prostate was pounded into, and almost growling when the Warden wrapped a hand around his cock.

Alec stroked him firmly, keeping with the same rhythm of his thrusts. Pleasure built up like heat in his groin, closer and closer. He pleaded for faster, losing himself in the sensations, feeling his own cock grow larger in Alec’s grip.

A sudden burst of electricity washed through him again, a shock that pushed him right over the edge. His moan got caught in his throat, cock twitching against Alec’s palm and spilling all over his own stomach.

Fuck. fuck. He released all tension from his muscles, sinking down on the furs, boneless.

Alec pulled away, bracing himself on a hand and hovering on top of him. Zevran made the effort of keeping his eyes open, reaching hands out and touching all over his freckled chest, pinching his nipples as Alec jerked himself off to completion, soon adding his cum to the sticky mess on Zevran’s stomach.

The Warden flopped down next to him, and their heavy breaths filled the night.

 

[ **[Return to WAYWARD HEART Chapter 17](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10849416/chapters/30027765)**  ]

 

Bonus! smutty artwork of those two! (not exactly of this scene, but anyway X3):


	2. Wicked Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows the events of [Wayward Heart Chapter 21](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849416/chapters/34670945).
> 
> Thanks to [DAfan7711](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DAfan7711/pseuds/DAfan7711), [MadamSnark](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamSnark/pseuds/MadamSnark) and [zippuzzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zippuzzle/pseuds/zippuzzle) for helping me with my work!
> 
>  **Content warning** : Face-fucking, rimming, edging, light butt slap. Light/implied early-on dom/sub dynamics; very vanilla but somewhat under negotiated? I don't think it warrants a tag yet at this point, but just in case. <3 Stay safe peeps.

**TWENTY ONE B  
** Wicked Hands

 

Zevran landed on the soft mattress of the guest room in Bann Telmen’s estate. He had a second to appreciate the beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling before Alec’s angled face obstructed his view. His lips stretched into a smile, admiring the patterns of freckles on pinky white skin. He lifted his gaze, stomach stirring as he watched those bright orchard eyes watch him back with pure interest. Alec’s fingers traced a path so soft on his cheek he rolled his eyes shut as if caught in a spell. A thumb tasting of salt ran along his lower lip, parting his mouth open, pulling a gasp from his throat.

Alec leaned down, sucking on his upper lip. He kissed him, pulled at his hair and ground their hips together. Zevran wrapped his legs around the warden’s hips, tugging him down for more. He moaned into smooth lips and gripped at his red hair, swirling his tongue against the warm one in his mouth, tasting the ale and the lust. The heavier they kissed, the more he pushed himself off the bed, arms wrapped tight around Alec’s shoulders. Zevran was desperate for Alec’s lips to move elsewhere, and yet entirely unwilling to let them go.

Let it not be said some fierce kissing could not leave a man puffing, and on the edge of losing his mind. Even the fabric of his trousers had gone from soft and comfortable to nearly intolerable.

“It is time we took these off, no?” Zevran said, impatiently untucking Alec’s shirt.

The damned warden pressed his stomach flush to Zevran’s, adding resistance to the task. His grin was wanton, his breath hot on Zevran’s ear. “Are we in a hurry?” Alec licked his ear, the hairs rising on Zevran’s skin. “Right when we have a bed? A room?”

The tease.

“And what better way to enjoy the privacy of this room if not ridding ourselves of these clothes, my handsome warden?” Zevran protested, planting the soles of his feet on the mattress and flipping them over in a swift movement. He sat up, straddling Alec’s hips and wiggling his ass down on his crotch. “Besides, I believe I owe you a dance.”

There was no music, but none was needed. Swaying his hips to an imaginary rhythm, Zevran tangled his hands in his own hair, untying the braids, tousling the strands over his own face. He trailed his hands down own his neck, and his chest, a sensual show of touching himself as his body swayed back and forward with practiced grace. Slowly he unbuckled the belt around his waist, pulled it out and tossed it to the floor. He kept a lax smile on his lips, and commanded Alec’s gaze with his own.

The warden beheld him with unmistakable amusement, biting down on his lower lip. Zevran lifted the hem of his shirt up inch by inch, then let it fall down again, teasing the enraptured boy lying between his thighs. Alec's gaze dropped and Zevran grinned, starting over, this time actually taking his clothing off and tossing it to the floor. Alec reached out for him, and Zevran grabbed his wrists, guiding his pale palms on his taut stomach, up his pectorals. He closed his eyes, relishing just how certainly Alec demanded his body with his touch -- fingers clawing at him, magic prickling on the skin, making his cock twitch with desire.

Alec’s hands slid to the waistband of his pants, pulling at the laces, then tugging them down to reveal Zevran’s hardened cock.

“No smalls?” the warden asked slyly, massaging the swollen glans of his cock with both thumbs.

His smalls had been drenched in blood. “I had hoped you would have noticed earlier, bello,” he taunted, returning Alec’s smile with a lecherous one.

“Ah… I’ll have to make up for it, then.” Alec stroked the full length of his cock, and Zevran let out a shaky breath, a hint of electricity spreading through his nerves. “I'll pin you to this bed, Zev. I’ll make sure you’re so spent at the end of it you won’t have the will to get up.” His voice was low and husky and sexy and Zevran was so caught up in his own arousal he missed the chance to say anything in retort. He inhaled with a hiss, glistening with pre-cum already, and he wasn’t even fully undressed.

Escaping Alec’s hands, Zevran pushed himself off the bed, standing at the foot and letting his trousers fall on the floor, his hard cock pointing up at Alec. Crawling up between his long legs, Zevran deftly relieved Alec’s cock of its confining trousers and smalls. Tilting his head, he hovered his lips along the length, breathing hotly on him without touching, curious to see just how far his teasing warden would agree to being teased in return.

"Zev.” Alec arched his hips, turning them and softly slapping his cock on Zevran’s cheek.

“Mm?” Zevran asked with a defying chuckle, sticking his tongue out and letting Alec rub his cock on it, though he figured it did little to offer real gratification. “What is your desire?”

Alec knotted fingers in barley strands, fisting Zevran’s hair and holding his head still. The firm grip pulled at his scalp, the sting and the show of force both making him shiver. He moaned softly as a way to ask for more -- more dominance, more demand, more of everything Alec was willing to give. And he should count himself lucky that the warden was reading his signs as attentively as he'd read a book on Garahel.

Grip still tight in Zevran’s hair, Alec drew him towards his erect cock. Mouth open and wanting, Zevran let the warden force him down on his entire length, until his nose was brushing on ginger hairs. He closed his eyes, fighting back gag reflex and relishing the lack of control. Alec bobbed his head back up, and down again, making a toy of his mouth. Zevran laved his tongue on his cock, heart racing with unbidden lust. His skin tingled every time Alec pulled at his hair, and he moaned with his mouth full -- He craved more, still.

He heard Alec gasp, and a second hand landed on the back of his head, pinning him down so completely that the warden’s cock rubbed way down in his throat, entirely unpleasant, choking. He held his breath, tears stinging in his eyes and heart hammering in his chest.

Alec grunted, tugging Zevran back up by the hair. Drool dripped from his open mouth, and he drew in air, filling up his lungs again, resting his cheek on Alec’s thigh.

Fuck, yes. He lifted his gaze up to Alec, finding his apple eyes just as darkened by lust. There was no doubt the warden liked using him just as much as he liked being used -- the latter of which he’d made no secret of, from the start. He grinned wickedly, wiping saliva off his chin with the back of a hand.

"Come here,” Alec demanded. “Sit on my face. I want to make a dessert out of you.”

“Dessert, mm?” Zevran smiled, his cock twitching with anticipation. As he straddled the warden and started to scoot up his body, however, Alec slapped his thigh to stop him.

“No. Keep sucking me. Turn around.”

“Mmm. I see how you want it,” Zevran chuckled, and turned his back to him, still straddling his waist. He scooted backwards to sixty-nine him, then dove between his thighs, sucking on the tip of his dick. “Why not make it a smidge more fun, then? A bet, perhaps?”

“What kind of bet?” Alec asked, his tongue swirling around the head of Zevran’s cock.

“Ah, I don’t know. How about… who comes up for air firs--” Zevran hissed, his cock suddenly entirely engulfed by Alec’s warm mouth. “Or who can make the other… ngh--” He closed his eyes, focused on the pleasure of lips tightly wrapped around his girth, the pad of a finger dancing slow circles on his asshole. “...cum first. A game of holding back, mm? It makes the end result that much sweeter.”

Zevran wrapped his fingers in Alec’s cock and resuming sucking, moaning and slurping and losing himself to the delight of mutual pleasuring. He thought himself winning when his cock left the depths of his warden’s throat -- but Alec’s firm hands gripped at his buttcheeks, spreading them apart, and he realized just what he’d wanted for dessert.

His stomach flipped with anticipation, thighs tensing when Alec’s warm tongue trailed a slow stripe from the skin behind his balls to his asshole. “Mmm,” he mewled, that tongue dancing circles on his entrance, going from hot to cold, making his toes curl and his legs tremble. “Maker, caro.” Zevran’s whole body arched, he craned his neck back, making his enjoyment known two rooms over. Alec gave his ass a slap and his heart leaped to his mouth, pleasure white behind his lids. “Ah, my warden, yes!” Zevran cried out, flexing his buttcheeks, pressing his rear down onto that wicked, depraved mouth that fucked him so.

Reaching over, Alec grabbed his cock, too. “Call my name, Zev. Not _warden_ ,” he demanded, conjuring oil in his palm, and stroking him expertly -- fast and steady and firm.

Zevran braced himself on Alec’s body, grabbing at his thighs to steady himself, but still bouncing back and forth, desperately seeking out his warden’s mouth and hand both. A bolt of electricity rushed through the length of his cock, pulled at his entire body, fogged every thought in his head. “A...lec,” he moaned, eyes tightly shut, chin touching his chest. His heart raced, his climax so so close… Fuck…

Suddenly his cock bounced in the air, the touch gone. Alec pushed his ass up, kissing along his thigh instead. Even without looking, Zevran could feel his wicked, teasing grin against his skin. “I figured you wouldn’t want to lose the bet yet, innit?”

Bet? What bet-- Oh. Zevran chuckled, realizing he had already forgotten about it.

“You said you want a game of holding back,” Alec reminded him, his low voice hinting at a mean nature.

“Always the tease,” Zevran said, breath a little ragged. His arousal only grew because of it, though. And if Alec wanted to make him regret suggesting the bet by not letting him cum, they were both in for a fade-touched night.

“I had not realized yet that the bet was on,” he protested coyly, rubbing his palms on Alec’s flat stomach, stroking them ever so softly on his cock. “Surely you see how unfair that was, no?”

Alec bit the back of his thigh, hands wandering up his tattooed back.

“Perhaps you can allow me to choose how we proceed, then, as a courtesy?”

“Mm?” Alec asked. “How do you want it?”

Nimbly, Zevran turned himself around, facing Alec, straddling his freckled thighs. “Would you be so kind to give me some oil?” he asked, extending a cupped palm.

Alec conjured it for him. With an impish grin, Zevran snatched Alec’s cock in both palms, sliding them up and down, smearing oil all over his length.

“I think _this_ is unfair,” Alec chuckled. “If you get to touch me I should get to touch you.”

“Why, yes, I agree,” Zevran said. “This is just preparation, however.” Scooting over to straddle Alec’s hips, he reached back and hoisted his slick cock up. “This is how we play.” He lowered his hips, spearing himself completely, a moan caught in his throat with the fullness of being impaled. He braced himself back on Alec’s thighs, flexed his cleft around the member inside him, swinging his hips to make it bump against his most sensitive spots.

Alec gasped, reaching for him, wrapping a hand around the head of his bouncing cock. “Zev--” It was all he said, clenching his teeth to hold back another grunt. Zevran fucked himself on Alec’s cock, and he fucked himself so good he took the words right out from both of their mouths. Alec pumped his cock with sloppy strokes, and arched his hips up, reaching deep within him. It was good, so good, but he knew he could hold back almost indefinitely if he was the one doing the thrusting -- which is why he’d chosen it.

Besides, there was an added pleasure to watching him like that. Just… admiring the crease in his light ginger brows, the rise and fall of his freckled chest. His flat stomach clenched when Zevran rode him faster, his lower lip got caught between his teeth, moans muted in his throat. He was so handsome in pleasure.

“You have so many freckles,” he pointed out, leaning forward to roam his hands on his chest, to pinch his nipples. “A gorgeous constellation of them.”

Alec propped up on an elbow, then, his other hand brushing up Zevran’s arm, trailing the lines of his tattoo and stopping at an old injury on his shoulder. “You’re the one with gorgeous brown skin… And a collection of ink and scars.” He held Zevran’s gaze. “They’re much more exciting to look at. Though I do feel sorry you didn’t have a healer with you for each one of these.”

Zevran scoffed. He did have one fewer scar today thanks to the warden. “One with your skill, mm? Your artistry in healing. Your power...” He slapped his ass down onto Alec’s cock again, pulling a gasp from his pale lips. Alec always ignored compliments to his looks, Zevran had noticed, but not to his skill. “Your knowledge.”

Alec's grin stretched. “That’d be hard to find. One less talented might have sufficed,” he retorted. He reached for Zevran’s face, ran his thumb along his lips. “I want to kiss you.” He held onto Zevran by the back of his neck and pushed himself up.

Zevran spread his legs wider, wrapping arms around Alec’s bony shoulders and spearing himself on his cock again almost as soon as they’d shifted positions -- Even before Alec cupped his jaw and locked their lips together in a searing kiss. He tasted himself on Alec’s tongue and found it entirely arousing. He pushed up and down, and his cock rubbed deliciously on Alec’s stomach with each pounding.

Like this they were closer, and Alec had access to so much more of him. The warden sucked on the lobe of his ear, licked along the helix and breathed cold air into the shell. Zevran shivered, and fucked him harder to retaliate, the effort of it pulling the nerves on his thighs. Alec sucked on his neck, and grabbed his cock to stroke him in earnest. He lubed him up, magic emanating from his very skin, like a distortion in the air.

A warmth and a tingling rose on his skin like that of Alec’s healing spells. Zevran rolled his eyes shut, his muscles relaxing completely in the warden’s arms, his cock that more sensitive in his grasp. Maker… His heart was galloping, thundering. His mind numbing. Not due to the spell, but simply because he was so ready to let Alec overpower him. “This is cheating, my wa-- ah--” He gasped, a stroke to the head of his cock laden with electricity rendering him wordless.

He rested his forehead on Alec’s temple and let himself be brought to the edge of his climax again, loud and desperate as he could only guess the warden wanted him. And when he could feel it, right there… just… so close… Alec stopped, just as he’d wished he would.

Though at this point Zevran was starting to lose awareness of what he’d asked for, and sinking into a state of little thought. His breath was thick, hot against Alec’s cheek. “Ngh,” he groaned, rubbing himself on him. The touch was gone and he just wanted it back. “Alec.”

Alec squeezed his thighs and flipped them over, making Zevran bounce on the mattress when he flopped on it. The warden leaned down for a kiss, and he tangled fingers in his hair, the softness of the strands fade-touched between his fingers. His hands followed when Alec pulled away, holding on to the locks until the boy had gone out of reach, sitting up straight between his legs.

Zevran spread them wider apart, throwing his arms back and offering his body fully. Alec lubed him some more, grabbed Zevran’s ankles and pushed himself inside without roughness. Eyes closed, Zevran gasped softly with the slow thrusts, gripping at the pillow underneath him. “Alec, _caro_ , _ancora_ ! _Più forte,_ ” he whimpered, anguished for more, but too drowned in all that teasing to demand it -- so he switched to a language he would not understand.

But his body spoke for itself, and Alec did understand.

Obliging, Alec fucked him properly -- pounding hard enough into him to fill him, widen him, claim him. Zevran’s loud moans echoed in the room, maybe in the whole castle. Pleasure mixed with a faint outline of pain, his asshole thoroughly abused, his cock leaking onto his own stomach.

Alec seized his length, his strokes entirely out of synch with his hips, but he fucked and jerked him so good Zevran was losing his mind, his orgasm so close it was frustrating. “Ah, cazzo...Please, Alec,” he pleaded, and he didn’t know which outcome he wanted more right now.

His muscles pulled, the grip on his cock firm -- Zevran came with a growl, ass clenching tight around Alec’s cock, his own twitching in that pale hand. His heartbeat was so loud it rang in his ears, his nerves vibrating with pure and absolute satisfaction.

And then he slumped down, chest heaving quickly.

Alec made to pull himself out of him, and Zevran stopped him, wrapping his legs around his neck and using what strength he had left to tug him down.

“Finish,” Zevran said, wiggling his butt, flexing his entrance around him. “Cum.”

“You sure?” Alec checked.

Zevran nodded, sliding his legs down on Alec’s arms until they were supported on his elbows. Alec started thrusting again, not deep or rough, but fast, chasing his own pleasure. The act itself was uncomfortable, his prostate too sensitive and his body wanting nothing but to come out of that high, but Zevran enjoyed it, somehow. Maybe because he liked being used, maybe because it was just so good to watch someone else flooded with pleasure.

He buried fingers in Alec’s hair again, damp with sweat, and brought him down for a kiss. Alec rested his forehead on his, and tried to kiss him back, but barely managed to nip at his upper lip, his breath ragged and tired. “Fuck, Zev,” he grunted, panting faster, thrusting faster, until he pushed deep within and stopped, lodging himself inside, trembling and groaning with an intense orgasm.

Alec slid out of him and flopped down, all heavy limbs and sticky with sweat, cheek resting on his heart.

They lay there, catching their breath, letting their bodies dry.

Zevran didn’t feel the need to rush out of it. He kept his eyes closed, and idly combed fingers through ginger hair. Alec’s body sagged even more, seeming heavier than Zevran would ever have guessed he weighed.

He wouldn’t have guessed that fingers through his hair was what it took to make him mewl, either. Perhaps it was the combination of a wonderful orgasm, privacy and a long fucking day. Still, Zevran grinned, carding fingers through his hair to hear it once more.

“Mmmm,” Alec moaned again.

It was so soft and high pitched it sounded like a cat.

“It appears I have discovered how to make you vocal.” Zevran couldn’t not tease.

“Nah. Doesn’t work when I’m too busy fucking you,” Alec said, and though there was humour in his voice rather than annoyance, he rolled away, breaking their sweet, post-orgasm embrace. His bright eyes found Zevran's, still hazy. “Are you satisfied?”

“Thoroughly,” Zevran assured him. “And you?”

“So much.” Alec nodded, donning a lax and lovely smile. “You're so good... But I won.”

Zevran scoffed. “Very well, what is the prize you desire?”

“Antivan food, your cooking?” Alec snorted, shaking his head. “Or is it supposed to be sexual? I’ll have to think about it.”

Zevran watched him sit up, reach for his clothes and slowly, lethargically get himself dressed. He stood, handed a towel over to Zevran, then went through his bag on the desk and pulled a book out of it. Putting the bag down on the floor, Alec sat on the chair and opened the book.

“Is that what you do after lovemaking, caro? Read?” Zevran wondered out loud.

“I do wish I could sleep right now, but I can’t.” Alec smiled, turning back to him and nodding at the large bed. “But be my guest if you want to fall asleep there, Zev. I can move to your room when I am done here.”

“Done with what?”

"Just… writing the events of the battle. I’ll just keep thinking about it if I go to bed before putting it down.”

Zevran gathered enough will to sit up, clean himself with the towel offered. “Oh? Are you writing your own epic story? Shall I look forward to reading about the gorgeous Antivan Crow you met along the road?”

Alec scoffed. “Certainly. The Antivan Crow with a hunch back and terrible sense of humour. He will be a fan favorite in this story,” he joked, and shook his head. “It’s not a novel. It’s a journalistic log.”

Putting his shirt on, Zevran stood and sauntered over to the warden. He peeked at the book over his shoulder, perusing the events he had written down about for the day before.

_Trekked for twelve hours, approx. 16 miles. We should be in Chiddingfold by tomorrow around noon. Fewer travelers on the road. One informed the town is sieged by Loghain. No Darkspawn, no skirmishes._

It sounded bloody boring to Zevran. He picked his pants from the floor and pulled them on.

“Why keep account of the mundane? It does not seem to me it is made to be read.”

“Not for pleasure, no,” Alec agreed, shrugging. “I’d rather I had a scribe to keep logs, but Alistair and I are the only wardens left and I just don’t want what we’re doing here to become a blank in history. Even if we don’t succeed, and trust me I’d rather that were not the case…  At least the wardens will have the records of our attempt.”

Zevran looked up from buckling his belt, blinking blankly at the back of Alec’s head.

Victory, wicked grace, wine, mind-boggling sex… Nothing seemed to turn the warden off their mission for too long. It sounded exhausting, to be responsible for something so big. He felt a little sorry for Alec.

He put on his boots, and stepped closer to Alec again. “You keep at it then, my lovely warden,” he said, leaning down to plant a good night kiss to his pink lips. “Meanwhile I shall ask our bard friend to write the steamy bits of your heroic journey, yes? Someone has to account for the truly interesting parts.”


End file.
